Secuencias
by Yuki Lunar
Summary: U.A./ Secuencias: Situaciones de Minako y Yaten en un mundo paralelo. "Secuencias", porque eso son, momentos que viven ellos, sin correlación alguna entre cada capítulo, pueden ser lo que ellos quieran ser... Drama, romance, angst, de todo un poco.
1. Capítulo 1: Perfume

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solo escribo por diversión.

 **Notas de autora:** es una locura que me salió. Espero que les guste.

.

.

Secuencias

" **Perfume"**

.

.

Pensó que había visto un ángel aquella vez que lo cruzó por la calle. Sintió una fragancia fuerte al Acqua Di Gio al pasar por su lado, y no pudo evitar aspirarlo para grabárselo de alguna manera en su mente.

¿Vieron que ciertos recuerdos a veces tienen un olor único y especial?

Bueno, a Minako le sucedió eso al pasar por al lado de ese chico, y se juró mil veces recordarlo cada vez que sintiera ese _perfume_. Ese muchacho de cabellera plateada se volteo cuando notó que ella se detuvo. Hizo una mueca incomprensible por la actuación de la misma.

— ¿Tienes algún problema? – le preguntó con seriedad pero por dentro se reprimió un risa al verle el rostro desencajado.

Mina se puso nerviosa. Empezó a juguetear con sus dedos mientras hacía tiempo para poder responderle, no creía que podía ser tan obvia.

— _¡Mina, siempre eres tan obvia! –_ le había dicho una vez Rei recriminándola, mientras miraban a un chico de la cafetería de la esquina.

—Eh… es que… es que te me haces familiar – le dijo ella como para zafar del momento y tuvo la intención de irse, pero el chico le siguió cuestionando.

— ¿Estabas oliendo mi perfume? ¿No sabes que es de mala educación hacer eso? - el chico, de nombre Yaten seguía torturándola para su diversión.

Más que nunca la rubia quería que la tierra se abriera en dos y se la tragase.

— ¡No te quise ofender! – se disculpó haciendo la típica inclinación hacia él—. En verdad.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, y se sonrojo, y Yaten le devolvió la sonrisa, Mina se sintió algo confundida con eso, y frunció el ceño.

—No importa. Estoy acostumbrado – dijo él como si no pasará nada, se puso los lentes de sol, y continúo su camino. Trato de contener la risa.

Minako se quedó ahí parada en la calle, mientras la gente pasaba por su lado. Recordó su bello rostro, más nunca le había preguntado su nombre.

.

.

Dos semanas después, se había empezado a generar una ola popular a través de unos chicos que se hacían llamar _"Three Lights"_. Sonaban tremendamente bien, una hermosa melodía para sus oídos y una caricia para su alma. La música te reconforta y te entiende hasta en los peores momentos de tu vida, y a Minako la ayudaba mucho en momentos de crisis, se podía sentir identificada en cada una de sus canciones.

No estaba prestando atención a la televisión porque estaba haciendo su tarea escolar, pero en un momento dado, escucho la voz de uno de los integrantes, que se le hizo muy conocida, y por reacción inmediata, miro a la TV, y ahí estaba… _el chico del perfume._ Y no solo eso, sino que la fragancia se manifestó de repente. Su corazón se aceleró al verlo y no podía creer, que ella ya lo había visto y había intercambiado palabras con ese chico amargo.

Se memorizo su nombre, su apellido, repaso cada detalle de su rostro, hasta de un pequeño lunar que tenía en el cuello.

— _Yaten Kou -_ repitió como si fuera un mantra, una y otra vez. Desde que se ducho hasta que se acostó para descansar no paro de pensarlo mil veces más.

.

.

Al comienzo de semana, Mina partió hacia la escuela como hacia siempre. Al llegar a la entrada, diviso un tumulto bastante grande de chicas gritoneando como desaforadas, cantando, con carteles enormes con forma de corazones. La rubia no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que al llegar presto atención a las charlas:

— _¿Viste quiénes vendrán a nuestra escuela? –_ dijo una fulana a otra de por ahí. La otra se llevaba las manos en forma de V sobre su rostro y le gritaba que _SI_.

— _Los Three Lights vendrán a nuestra escuela._

— _Seiya Kou es hermoso -_ decía otra mientras discutía con su amiga.

— _¡No! Yaten Kou es mejor._

— _Noo, Taiki es el más lindo e inteligente…_ \- acotaba una tercera.

A Minako parecía que le iba a dar un infarto de lo acelerado que iba su corazón de solo saber que eso pasaría.

No pudo terminar de asimilar lo que estaba pasando porque todas empezaron a gritar cosas ininteligibles. Un auto negro se había estacionado en la vereda, y se bajó uno de los integrantes, Taiki Kou. Aino buscó con la mirada alguna señal de quién ella quería ver.

— ¿Qué sucede Minako? – le dijo alguien de atrás.

La rubia se sobresaltó del susto llevándose una mano a su pecho, y miró hacía la culpable del crimen.

— ¡Serena! – Le reclamó –, no me asustes así.

Detrás de ella, estaban Lita, Rei y Ami. Estaban tan o más desconcertadas que ella. Pero volvieron a voltearse cuando oyeron los gritos de las chicas. Era ese tal Seiya Kou, y justo pasaba por al lado de ellas, hasta que se quedó viendo a su amiga Serena, que seguía perdida en la nube de Valencia.

— ¡Hola bombón! – ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Le dijo bombón a su amiga?

— ¡Qué no soy bombón! – Serena le regaño, y el chico se rio socarronamente, mientras le seguía diciendo bombón descaradamente.

Pero su atención volvió a irse, al ver que el menor de ellos pasaba por allí, sin detenerse tan fiel a su estilo, no pudo evitarlo, pero nuevamente la fragancia de su _perfume_ llego a su nariz como si tuviera un imán. Lo que pasó desapercibido para algunas, para una sola no había sido así. Y a pesar de que el peli plateado estaba con los lentes de sol, se le notó una leve sonrisa al cruzar bien cerca de Mina que no dejaba de mirarlo. Él paso, y luego, todos se dispersaron de allí.

Sus amigas se seguían preguntando que hacían ellos en la escuela, menos Serena que no sabía quiénes eran, y Minako no dejaba de pensar en Yaten mientras miraba para el lado por dónde se había ido. El _perfume_ de ese chico la estaba embelesando y lo maldijo por eso.

.

.

Pero lo que no creía, era que encima de estar en su escuela, también estaba en su aula, y al lado suyo. Su _perfume_ no dejaba de invadirle, como si fuera una droga a la que no pudiera abstenerse.

—Oye… ¿me podrías dictar el último párrafo? Es que la profesora es un poco gangosa y no le entendí – Minako se puso a temblar al oír su voz. Solo atino a asentir, y le dio la hoja, mientras no dejaba de mirarlo. Y él advirtió sobre esto—: ¿Te debo o te gusto?

Ella se sonrojo, ¡por Dios! ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso?

—L-lo siento Yaten – dijo ella que aún seguía teniendo el corazón en la garganta. Otra sonrisa asomó por el muchacho que ya estaba mirando las hojas para copiar.

La rubia no pudo evitar pasarse la mano por la frente para sacarse el sudor de los nervios, pero no podía dejar de prestarle atención, porque el muchacho la anulaba completamente.

—Parece que el destino nos junta cada que puede – él le devolvió la hoja que ella le presto –. Te veo en la calle como una loca oliendo mi perfume, y ahora aquí en la escuela… haciendo lo mismo.

—Pues, parece que estas equivocado, creído – protesto ella para disimular su frustración por la intimidación que le estaba dando el chico. Pero la realidad era que quería tirarse encima de él y besarlo.

Cuando sonó el timbre, ella le estaba por decir algo más, pero él se fue enseguida sin darle tiempo.

.

.

El resto del día había sido así, Yaten la provocaba, y Minako solo podía hacerse la ofendida. El chico se divertía, y se notaba a leguas. Sus amigas ya le habían dicho a ella que solo la estaba provocando y que tenía que pasar de él.

Luego de la salida de la escuela, Minako partió como siempre sola, alegando que tenía que ir a la escuela de teatro, pero no se imaginó que alguien – _con ese inconfundible perfume_ –, se estaba acercando a ella.

—Aino, ¿para dónde vas? – él preguntó a su lado.

Ella por primera vez se sorprendió.

—Voy a la escuela de teatro que está cerca.

Él se sacó los anteojos y conectaron sus miradas. Estaba incrédulo al escuchar su respuesta.

— ¡Vaya! Ahora vamos al mismo lugar, _stalker._

Minako le dio un codazo en forma de regaño, y luego Yaten se rio.

.

.

Parecía que el destino le estaba preparando muchas cosas ese día a la rubia, porque además de estar en la misma escuela, en la misma aula, en el mismo teatro, y en la misma clase, también tenían que improvisar una pareja de casados, ¿y adivinen qué?

Minako y Yaten eran pareja.

Y tenían que interpretar al esposo que esperaba a su mujer del trabajo, con la casa limpia y con la comida lista, mientras que ella llegaba agotada. Tenían que sentarse en la mesa, y conversar.

Pero la parte más complicada para Minako, era la de tener que besar a ese chico. Y Yaten no se la estaba poniendo fácil, ya que a él le gustaba que todo saliera a la perfección, pero la parte del beso no la quería practicar hasta que estuvieran en escena.

No podía evitar escuchar comentarios de mal gusto de sus compañeras sobre " _la compañera que le había tocado a ese chico guapo."_

A veces fruncía el entrecejo cada cierto comentario y Yaten advertía sobre la situación.

—Aino, no te desconcentres en comentarios que _no valen la pena_ – él le sonrió para infundirle confianza y volvieron a practicar.

Cuando llego el momento de exponer la improvisación, Minako temblaba más que Rouse de Titanic. Pero su corazón se estaba por salir cuando ella hizo como que ingreso a su hogar, y su "esposo" la estaba esperando, él se acercó a ella, y le clavo sus finos _labios_ en los de ella.

Pero ese beso duró más de lo que esperaba, al parecer, eso que no se había practicado, tampoco se había pactado ni nada por el estilo. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran. Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más aceleradas, el corazón de Minako estaba por traspasar su pecho, no podía ni quería alejarlo de ella.

El carraspeo del director los hizo reaccionar, y distraídamente, continuaron. Por suerte lo habían hecho excelente, y tuvieron la mejor nota del día. De la alegría, lo celebraron con abrazos, pero instantáneamente, Yaten dejo de abrazarla, para recuperar su orgullo.

.

.

A la salida, había un auto negro esperando a Yaten, y éste se estaba por subir, hasta que vio a Mina caminar e inevitablemente, la llamó.

—Minako – dijo, no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento, que la llamó por su nombre de manera tan familiar. Ésta se dio vuelta, toda sonrojada, buscando con la mirada la voz de ese chico, y se acercó hacía él que estaba apoyado contra el coche—: ¿Quieres que te lleve? – propuso.

—Vivo cerca – ella no quería que él se sintiera obligado a hacerlo, pero a cambio, recibió una sonrisa de parte de él.

—No importa, yo te llevo, es tarde para que andes sola. – abrió la puerta, y ella asintió, entro y luego Yaten se había sentado a su lado en el asiento de atrás. El chico le indico al chofer a donde tenía que ir.

—Gracias, no te hubieras molestado – le dijo ella algo más relajada, a pesar de que estaba oscuro, pudo ver el gran brillo de sus ojos verdes, y se quedó hipnotizada.

—No eres molestia. Eres una gran actriz, Mina – su nombre sonaba tan perfecto en sus labios, en su voz, era algo que la hacía estremecer, que le hacía erizar el vello de su piel—. Espero que no me sigas más por donde vaya – Yaten le guiñó el ojo y la rubia lo regaño mientras le daba una palmada en su brazo.

Al llegar, Mina abrió la puerta, pero Yaten la retuvo, tomándola de la muñeca, le levantó la barbilla, y posando sus labios nuevamente sobre los de ella, esta vez, fue él quien con su lengua, le pidió permiso para ingresar a la humedad de su boca, encontrarse con la lengua de ella, y danzar y danzar hasta que el aire no les permitiese continuar. Mina rodeo el cuello de Yaten, ahora él la estaba tomando de la cintura, se saboreaban exquisitamente, y no pudieron evitar apretarse un poco más uno hacia el otro. Podían sentir sus respiraciones nuevamente aceleradas, y como el _perfume_ de Yaten, sus labios también se habían vuelto adictivos.

.

.

¿Les gusto? ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias?

Les digo algo, me inspire leyendo a Tatily, y si pueden, vayan a darse una vuelta por su perfil, háganlo que tiene mucho de Yaten y Minako.

No sé por ahora si serán secuencias sin correlación o que. Iré viendo a medidas que me dé el ataque de inspiración.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

 **Yuki Kou.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Profe

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, es de Naoko Takeuchi.

.

Advertencia: Tiene lenguaje ofensivo y mucho drama.

.

 **Secuencias**

" **Profe"**

.

.

Escuchaba la clase mientras intentaba tomar todas las notas y los apuntes necesarios. A veces, el profesor explicaba despacio, y a veces tan rápido, que no alcanzaba a anotar todo. Además de que Minako encontraba súper atractivo al profe, era muy serio e impaciente, entonces le molestaba bastante cuando alguno de sus alumnos levantaban la mano y le pedían que por favor, explicase más despacio.

Bufó cuando la compañera de la rubia se lo pidió, y el muchacho lo hizo, aunque a regañadientes.

En cuanto sonó la campana para un receso, toda la clase se puso de pie para guardar sus cosas.

—Aino, ven un momento, por favor —el profesor la llamó, mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

Ella se sorprendió; generalmente la llamaba cada vez que sus trabajos de sociología estaban mal, pero sobre todo, por el trato seco que tenia para con ella. Apretó los labios con rabia, mientras un pequeño tic se le asomaba por la comisura de sus labios del lado izquierdo.

—Te espero afuera— Rei, su compañera la miraba con diversión y burla, guardó sus cosas y salió, mientras lo observaba con atención.

Minako suspiró y se acercó a él cuando ya toda el aula estaba vacía.

—Sí profesor— canturreó como si estuviera saludando a los profes de la primaria.

—Yaten, Minako…, Yaten—no sonó enojado, pero el regaño fue más cariñoso, y ella aún no podía salir de su asombro, se encogió de hombros—.Bueno, como veras, volví a revisar por cuarta vez tu trabajo práctico sobre los métodos cualitativos, cuantitativos y demás, y noto que sí bien, sabes hacer perfectamente lo que se te pide, se nota que no comprendes al cien por ciento los conceptos.

« Son vagos, carecen de comprensión, no terminas de cerrar las ideas de cada uno, y yo, necesito que te explayes con todo lo que abarca la sociología, es por eso que decidí, tomando en cuenta las opiniones de otros profesores, en darte tutorías personales, es algo que no suelo hacer, y me interesa que apruebes.

Ella se quedó con la mandíbula abierta al haber escuchado todo lo que le dijo. Yaten revoleó los ojos ante la atónita mirada de la rubia; ¿Tanto le costaba decidir? Era sí o no.

—Bueno, yo… —su cabeza trataba de ordenar todo, y Yaten la ponía nerviosa cuando empezó a ver que la suela del zapato de aquel muchacho golpeteaba con rapidez el piso.

—No puedes decir que no…, toma, te dejaré mi teléfono— sacó una tarjeta personal de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, el profesor Kou no era muy elegante para vestirse, más bien, se vestía como cualquier alumno de la facultad, una camisa blanca media desarreglada, sin corbata, pantalón de gabardina negro y gastado, con zapatillas converse color blancas.

Mina tomó la tarjeta y lo miró, seguía sin entender la pobre, en cualquier momento se le metería una mosca en la boca si la mantenía abierta.

—Recuerda Aino, que es solo para las tutorías, ¿estamos? —le dejo en claro.

—Sí —respondió en automático.

Yaten levantó la mano y la saludo así nomás. De un momento a otro desapareció, y la rubia seguía ahí, embobada. Reaccionó cuando se dio cuenta que tenía algo en las manos, y miro lentamente el número de teléfono de Yaten Kou.

.

.

Minako llegó al salón del buffet para encontrarse con su amiga. Había pocos estudiantes en ese momento, por lo tanto el ambiente era tranquilo, a excepción de unos cuantos ruidos provenientes de los platos y vasos que chocaban al ordenarlos en alguna estantería, se podía oler un terrible olor a fritanga de la comida, y un sonido de una vieja radio que estaba desvencijada, se notaba el pasar de sus años, al parecer los dueños del lugar eran personas ya mayores. Rei se corrió de lugar al verla llegar.

— ¿Y amiga? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo? —Rei parecía muy interesada en toda la cuestión como si de una idol se tratase.

— ¡Ay ya Rei!— Mina no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojasen, pero intentó sonar más fastidiada—. Ya sabes que me tiene manía ese hombre.

—Pero tú sabes que es raro que él se quedase después de hora, con lo que odia atrasarse, debes ser muy importante para que Yaten Kou te retuviera más tiempo.

Y tenía razón en realidad, Yaten se fastidiaba si se quedaba un minuto más en su clase cuando terminaba su hora, y siempre era puntual. Nunca jamás verías al profesor Yaten Kou ingresar un minuto tarde al aula. Era muy meticuloso, quisquilloso, quejón y muchos tantos adjetivos que a Minako no le alcanzaría para calificarlo.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de encontrarlo atractivo, y se preguntaba si todo el tiempo era así.

—Solo quiere ayudarme con el trabajo dándome tutorías, ¿feliz?—le ironizo con una mueca de desagrado, y Rei se río al ver como había provocado a su amiga.

.

.

Los días siguientes fueron un caos para nuestra rubia. Sí, Yaten estaba muy bueno, pero era muy perfeccionista, muy antipático y un amargado de la vida.

" _El viernes a las 17hs, nos vemos en el salón de profesores, ni un minuto tarde por favor."_

Así recitaba el mensaje de texto que le había enviado el peli plateado a su alumna. Minako suspiró con fastidio al leerlo. Planificó todo su viernes, salió con tiempo de su casa e intento no tener otros compromisos que le pudieran obstruir la hora de llegada a la facultad. Yaten era muy hincha con eso de la maldita hora.

Al llegar, miró la hora y por suerte, llegó con varios minutos de ventaja, asique subió y entró a la habitación de profesores. Se notaba bastante sucio, un poco dejado quizá, había una mesa larga que se utilizaba para reuniones, algunas sillas, varios pizarrones, una estufa, ventanas con las persianas bajas, algún que otro olor a humedad, quizá por el tiempo de encierro… ¿tres o cuatros días? Seguramente. Se encargó de levantar las persianas, cuando la puerta del lugar se abrió y el profesor de sociología entró en aquél salón, y cerró la puerta. Minako lo observo entrar, por un momento miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y era en punto de las cinco y revoleo los ojos, pero continuó con su labor y a decir verdad, la estremeció un poco verlo y el saber que iban a estar solos ahí.

—Buenas tardes, Minako—Yaten saludó, dejando su chaqueta color gris encima del respaldo.

Vestía normal como siempre, unos jeans claros, algo achupinados que le marcaban demasiado bien los gemelos carnosos de sus piernas, a pesar de su apariencia física, su trasero se notaba bastante bien y levantadito, y Minako lo había observado muy bien, dio un suspiro silencioso. Tenía una camisa negra, algo desarreglada y su pelo recogido en una coleta baja. Su piel parecía de porcelana, frágil y perfecta, y por un momento, quiso acariciarla para saber como se sentía, pero claramente, eso era una vaga ilusión, porque en su interior, ella creía que eso no pasaría.

Asique el chico se sentó en la silla de la punta de la mesa, se arrastró un poco para empujarse hacia dentro, y la miró. Aino hizo lo mismo finalmente y lo hizo antes de que se pusiera a regañarla.

—Buenas tardes profe—saludo Minako acomodando sus apuntes mientras intentaba no tener contacto visual con él.

Yaten la miró fijo como si se hubiese sentido ofendido.

—Yaten… Minako, ¡Yaten! — dijo en suplica.

Y ésta asintió.

—Bueno, Yaten —remarcó bien su nombre y ahora sí, parecía que al muchacho le había gustado.

—Comencemos— Yaten sacó el trabajo de Minako, y lo leyó, tenía algunos papelitos de colores para separar y marcar algunas cosas—. Quiero que repasemos los métodos cualitativos y los cuantitativos…

La rubia lo observa mientras él habla. El profesor se levantó y en una de las pizarras empezó a escribir algunas cosas para explicarle a Minako, más exactamente los puntos en los que ella andaba floja. Ella intentaba no distraerse, pero era imposible no verle el torso, su trasero, su cabello, imaginarse en los brazos de él. Se mordió los labios, y cuando él se dio vuelta, ella mordió la lapicera con disimulo, y el chico continuó explicando. Aino nuevamente hacia el esfuerzo por ponerse las pilas y entender lo mejor que pudiera.

—… y ahora, quiero que anotes algunas cosas para hacer ahora antes de que se haga la hora —él miró su reloj de muñeca en ese momento—. Quiero que me respondas con tus palabras, ¿En que consiste el método cualitativo, por qué y para que se estudia y los principales sociólogos involucrados?

Yaten le dio al menos diez minutos para que escribiera las respuestas a todo eso. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora porque él, de alguna manera no dejaba de intimidarla, y ella se distraía fácil.

De repente sintió una respiración en su cuello y ella gimió un poco al sentirlo. Yaten miraba sobre su hombro a ver que había escrito. Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su espalda, él apenas había apoyado su pecho cerca de su nuca, y una de sus manos la agarro del hombro izquierdo.

La rubia se quedó estática, su respiración se profundizo aún más. Como pudo, intentó continuar escribiendo, en eso, la campana del receso sonó. Ella le aviso que había terminado a lo que Yaten tomó las hojas de la mesa, y se las guardó.

— ¿Cuándo nos volvemos a ver? —trató de sonar tranquila Mina al hacer la pregunta mientras se calzaba la mochila al hombro y se ponía de pie para retirarse lo más rápido posible.

—Sí no tienes nada que hacer, podemos juntarnos mañana en la cafetería de aquí — su voz sonó tranquila y relajada —. Tengo más tiempo mañana, después de mi clase de las once, y podemos almorzar.

—Sí claro — respondió la rubia, abrió la puerta —. Nos vemos mañana… Yaten.

—Nos vemos mañana— él devolvió el saludo un poco más agradable, y la rubia desapareció en un santiamén de ahí.

.

.

Cada clase le costaba más y más esforzarse por intentar entender. Ya había pasado una semana en que los dos se seguían juntando, y al principio, el profesor pareció poner un muro en medio, mientras menos se hablase de su vida privada mejor. Él parecía no tener interés en tener una relación cercana con Minako, y a ella se le hacía difícil eso, ya que siempre se caracterizaba por ser súper sociable.

A veces era bueno distender un poco de tanta sofocación en el estudio, sin embargo, él no daba pie al asunto. A Estudiar y ya.

Pero ya entrando al fin de semana, la rubia decidió hacerle cambiar de opinión a Yaten.

—Oye Yaten —Minako dejo de escribir. Él estaba ojeando algunas hojas, y dejo de hacerlo para mirarla a ella, podía ver sus hermosos detrás de sus anteojos de lectura—. Creo que deberíamos salir hoy a la noche, ¡no sé! a tomar una cerveza.

—No. Lo siento, no comparto salidas con alumnos —contestó reticente, y volvió a ojear la hoja. A Mina se le estaba saliendo una vena de la frente, e intentaba mantener la calma mientras apoyaba dos dedos sobre la misma y se frotaba suavemente.

¿Por qué le cerraba la puerta en la cara?

—Ándale, es solo por hoy — ella le sonrió, y él volvió a levantar la vista, se sacó los lentes y la miró fijo.

—Mira Minako, no salgo íntimamente con nadie más que sea de mi círculo social —los hombros de Minako se bajaron al escuchar su respuesta—. Sin embargo, no creo que por una vez que lo haga, vaya a suceder algo grave, ¿no?— las esperanzas que andaba desperdigadas por algún rincón de Mina volvieron, y eso la hizo sonreír de satisfacción.

— ¡Genial! —su grito fue tan eufórico, que tiro de la mesa, y se sonrojo de vergüenza.

Se agacharon los dos al mismo tiempo y se chocaron las cabezas, acto seguido, Yaten cayó encima de la rubia y se tentaron de risa. Era una obra artística ver al profesor reírse tan relajado, tan fresco, y ella lo disfruto tanto que no se dio cuenta que estaba embelesada con él.

¿Embelesada? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo paso eso? No podía creerlo, ella…, ella se había enamorado de él.

— ¿Estás bien Mina?— el "Mina" sonaba como una nota dulce y melodiosa de sus labios. Él intento ayudarla a levantarla, y la rubia había vuelto a su realidad cuando sintió las suaves manos de Yaten en su cintura.

No solo era hermoso, y tenía la piel suave. También sintió un rico aliento a cerezas, vivía comiendo caramelos mentolados o con algún sabor, lo sintió cerca de su boca y su nariz, y jadeo un poco, trato de tomar aire para no perderse más de lo que estaba.

Pero no lo aguanto más, y fue Minako quien lentamente se acercó a los labios rosados de Yaten, y al ver que no había rechazo de su parte, los beso, los saboreo sin apuro, introdujo su lengua, el peli plateado le respondió de la misma manera, ella rodeo el cuello de Yaten en sus brazos y él apretó más su agarré a la cintura de la chica.

Minako podía sentir su corazón latir con furia, como si se le fuese a escapar de su pecho en cualquier momento. Era más hermoso de lo que se había imaginado, y no le había hecho justicia en sus pensamientos.

Pero él se separó, intentando no ser brusco, la miro con dulzura, pero la rubia pudo notar en su mirada el fastidio por el rechazo que iba a argumentar:

—Lo siento Minako, eres hermosa y me encantas, pero no quiero involucrarme con una alumna —él la ayuda a levantarse, la rubia pudo sentir un pequeño desgarro en su corazón mientras se pasaba las manos para limpiar su ropa—. De verdad, no quiero confundirte.

Otra vez ponía ese muro frío entre los dos.

—Al menos… — Aino hablo sacando fuerzas de donde pudo —, ¿sigue en pie lo de ésta noche?

Yaten pensó un poco, ladeo la boca hacia un lado, y ella lo entendió, asique se dispuso a guardar sus cosas e irse de ahí, dejándolo solo con su alma.

—Lo siento — le dijo a la nada con un tono bajito.

.

.

Llegó a su casa enfurecida, rabiosa y estaba dispuesta a tirar todo lo que se encontrase en su camino, y así fue, agarro su cuaderno de tutorías y se desquito arrancando las hojas, las hacia bollos, las tiraba al suelo, las pisoteaba de la misma forma que Yaten había pisoteado sus sentimientos. Gritaba, lloraba, volvía a gritar. Lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos, y agradecía que estuviese sola y que sus padres se hubiesen ido para no verla en ese estado tan deplorable.

En algún momento, se quedó dormida, con los ojos hinchados, con una tremenda congoja que pareciera que en cualquier momento le iba a quitar el aire.

Su teléfono vibró más de diez veces, pero estaba tan profundamente dormida, que no lo escucho. Se despertó pasada unas horas, y se frotó los ojos para que se despegasen de tantas lágrimas que había derramado. Ya todo estaba oscuro, pero no podía percibir ni qué hora ni que día era. Agarró su teléfono, y lo miró. Abrió los ojos tan grandes como platos al ver que Yaten la había llamado y le había mandado mensajes. Se volvió a limpiar una lágrima perdida por ahí. Pero seguía enojada con lo que le hizo, le parecía injusto que él fuese así.

En ese momento, una llamada entró y sus manos temblaron al ver que se trataba de su profesor. No supo que hacer, si lo atendía, lo mandaba a la _mierda,_ y sino…, lo iba a tener que ver en algún momento de su _puta_ vida. No podía pretender que no lo iba a ver nunca más, faltar a sociología lo que restaba del año, perder la comisión, explicarle a los directivos… era ilógico. No le quedo otra, y tocó la tecla verde.

— _¡Minako! ¿dónde estabas? Te llame miles de veces, estaba preocupado por ti…_ —la voz de Yaten se notaba preocupado.

" _Sí claro, como te preocupaste en no retenerme cuando me fui"_ ; pensó Minako por sus adentros.

—Estoy bien, no es para tanto —le respondió Minako conteniendo las ganas de llorar y de mandarlo a _cagar._

— _Pasaré por tu casa ahora mismo —_ declaró Yaten, Aino quiso refutar, pero ya era tarde, el timbre de su casa sonó _—, y vas a tener que abrirme. No me moveré de aquí hasta que lo hagas._

Cortó la comunicación, y bajó las escaleras arrastrando los pies, se escandalizo por su aspecto, todo el delineado de sus ojos derramados por sus mejillas, su pelo alborotado, pero lo hizo, como si se hubiera quitado lo poco que quedaba de dignidad y la hubiera tirado en alguna parte del mundo.

¿Qué más daba?

Abrió la puerta, y ahí lo vio, parado tremendamente hermoso, sin rastros de rímel en la cara, o con el pelo más prolijo, o sin tener los ojos hinchados, nada pero nada…, ni un rastro de culpa, más que una mirada de compasión hacia ella, y Minako deseaba con todo su alma cerrarle la puerta…, pero una pequeña migaja de Aino la hizo correrse a un lado para dejarlo ingresar a su hogar, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Él tenía las manos en los bolsillos, ya de por sí, Minako se encargó de hacerlo sentir incomodo, cosa que en cualquier momento, Yaten se sintiese con las ganas de irse en seguida.

— ¿A qué vienes? —preguntó ella en un pequeño hilo de voz, sin expresión alguna, le daba la espalda mientras caminaba por el living.

—Estaba preocupado por ti, Minako, es todo. Lo siento, no quise herirte—Yaten la seguía mientras intentaba arreglar lo que ya había roto.

—Aja…, ¿algo más?—ahora ella se volteó a verlo fijamente a los ojos, y Yaten sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda.

Se acerco a ella lentamente, aunque Minako intentaba retroceder, no podía. No quería ser débil, pero Yaten tenía ese no sé qué, que le hacía sentir ese no sé cuánto, trato de decirle que no se acercará, quería que Yaten pusiera ese muro que ponía siempre entre ellos, pero no…

—Te pido perdón Minako, me gustaría explicarte, porque lo nuestro no puede funcionar _ahora…_ —con parsimonia, Yaten trato de calmar a la rubia, y por dentro sentía un estallido de emociones que quería vomitarlos hacia a esa chica que la estaba pasando mal por su culpa, y se sentía como un estúpido.

Ella dejo de retroceder, pero no quería saber porque "ahora", no iba a esperar nada de él, ya no más.

— ¿Por qué soy una alumna más? Seguramente ya lo has intentado con otras…

—… y salí muy lastimado Minako —ya estaba a menos de un paso delante de ella para tomarla por los brazos y no se escapará ante lo que él quería explicarle. Ella se encogió de brazos, y lentamente se deslizaron hasta sentarse en el piso, apoyando la espalda contra una pared, pero sin soltar su agarre—. Sí, salí lastimado, una chica muy buena, linda, responsable, se aprovecho de mí, de mi generosidad, de mi ayuda, de todo…, y cuando menos me lo esperé, me apuñalo por la espalda.

Él la miro levantando los hombros, y con una sonrisa de derrota.

— ¿Cómo? Pero no entiendo, tú… Yaten… —Minako quería explicarse pero no podía. No entendía, ¿quién podía ser tan malvada en hacer eso?

—Ah…, algún día te lo contaré —el peli plateado tiró su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el techo, y por alguna fuerza sobrenatural, la rubia hizo lo mismo que él—, sí es que quieres lo de la cerveza, ¿no? — la miró y le sonrió.

—Y entonces…; ¿solo tienes miedo? —preguntó ella con temor.

—Dame tiempo... quiero curar mis heridas.

— ¿Y yo no puedo sanarte? — el brillo de los ojos de Minako, le hicieron un impacto gigante en el corazón.

—Solo…, dame tiempo, por favor.

Ella asintió y respiró profundo, se abrazaron finalmente para perdonarse por todo lo que tuvieron que vivir. Ahora sabía Minako que su profesor Yaten había sufrido mucho por alguna maldita mujer, ahora entendía porque él ponía ese muro, porque ponía esas escusas, porque era así como un _tempano._

.

.

Tres meses después, Minako salió del salón de la facultad, muy contenta porqué finalmente había aprobado sociología con un sobresaliente. Y no, no era porque Yaten tuviera cierto favoritismo, él la ayudo mucho, y ella se esforzó, su motivación también tuvo sus justificaciones, y también sus resultados.

Las clases ya habían terminado con esa última clase. Saludo a su amiga Rei que ya se iba para su casa, y se quedó esperando en la entrada de la universidad. Sus latidos se aceleraron al ver a Yaten salir, tan hermoso como siempre, y tenía una sonrisa encastrada en su rostro. Se dieron un beso en los labios, tan sentido como una caricia al alma, al corazón y al cuerpo. Era tan lindo sentirse correspondido de una vez, y la espera valió la pena. Pero no la espera de esperar, sino la de sanar las heridas, y Minako lo había logrado, siendo ella misma, demostrando que con ella iba a estar seguro, que ella no lo iba a traicionar, que ella lo quería mucho…, por ahí faltaba para amarse de manera mutua, pero se sentían muy bien los dos e intentaban hacer lo mejor posible.

—Hola mi amor —dijo Minako cariñosamente, mientras quedaba un poquito más baja que él y lo miraba a los ojos con profundo cariño.

—Hola cariño —Yaten la miraba mientras la tomaba de la cintura, muy orgulloso de su —ahora—, ex alumna que había aprobado—. Ahora podemos salir por esa cerveza amada ¿no?

—Sí claro, profesor —Mina sonrió con diversión ante la seria mueca de su ahora novio.

—YATEN, Minako, Yaaatenn— él recalcó su nombre, y ella se carcajeo, y al final él también lo hizo.

—El mejor profesor — la rubia le rodeó el cuello y le encajo un casto beso en sus labios.

—… y la mejor alumna —y él también, le devolvió el beso con mucha pero mucha pasión.

.

.

¡No me maten, por favor! Daba para un fanfic, y hasta yo misma lo pensé, pero no quiero atrasar todo lo que tengo pendiente. Más adelante le podría poner una segunda parte o algo así aunque no tenga correlación alguna haha.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, solo quiero agregar un cosa: Escribo fanfics, no best-seller, por lo tanto, no soy perfecta.

¡Saludos enormes! Y nos leemos en la próxima.

 **Yuki Lunar.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Cine

Disclaimer: Minaten son de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los utilizo para hacer mi catarsis personal y además con el fin de dar un rato de relax a quienes me leen.

.

.

Secuencias

" **Cine"**

 **.**

.

Habían quedado para ir al cine con Seiya y Usagi, pero al final a Seiya le había salido un compromiso—ser idol, no es para nada fácil—, y claramente Usagi no quería ser un mal tercio entre Yaten y Minako. Ella era aficionada al cine de terror, mientras que Yaten miraba cualquier cosa con tal de darle un pequeño gusto a su novia. Las funciones disponibles que estaban en la cartelera era noche de zombies. Todas películas de zombies desde tiempos remotos .

Habían elegido para ver una que se llamaba: "La legión de los hombres sin alma"; una película muy vieja, por ahí un poco aburrida para algunos, para otros no tanto. Ya en la entrada de las funciones y a la espera de los boletos, Minako había ido a comprar palomitas de maíz mientras Yaten hacia la cola para ingresar a la sala. No había mucha gente esperando al parecer, o las películas en cartelera no era muy populares, o la gente estaba muy ocupada quizá para ir entre semana. Al llegar la rubia diosa del amor junto a Yaten, decidieron ingresar.

Y como lo sospechaba el menor de los Kou, nadie estaba interesado en la horrible película.

—Buenísimo, todo para nosotros dos—gritó exageradamente Mina apoyando su soda y sus palomitas en el apoya brazos y luego se sentó, mientras el peli plateado revoleaba los ojos de vergüenza, él se había acomodado a su lado.

Era verdad, no había nadie, pero sentía pena por eso.

—Shhh Mina, no seas escandalosa por favor.

—Sí no querías venir, me lo hubieses dicho —como nena chiquita, Minako cruzó sus brazos e hizo pucherito, mientras esperaba a que la cinta comenzase en cualquier momento.

Yaten río brevemente por la infantil actuación de su novia, pero admitía que le parecía lo más hermoso del mundo. Ya comenzada la película, Aino comía sus palomitas ruidosamente, Yaten le daba un sorbo a su soda e intentaba mirar la película pero le era imposible. No podía creer que una película tan vieja y horrible pueda ser atractiva para Minako. Bufó aunque paso desapercibido por su novia por el fuerte sonido ambiente en la sala. Recordó esas típicas películas donde el chico en la cita siempre intenta abrazar a su pareja pero con resultados nulos o poner una mano en la pierna y esas cosas. Se volvió a reír imaginando los resultados que él podría llegar a obtener, Minako era muy intensa pero era capaz de cortarle la mano si la jodia un poco.

Y entonces, se le ocurrió probar, a ver que tal. Primero intentó abrazarla a través del asiento, la rubia mucho no lo peló, intentó atraerla hacía él, pero Aino se retobó, diciéndole que la dejase de molestar. Yaten se frustró un poco, pero como dice un dicho "el que no arriesga no gana"; asique volvió a insistir, con el nulo resultado.

Ahora esto se estaba poniendo duro. Minako no lo pelaba a Yaten, la película había pasado a ser lo más interesante para ella, y eso…, le molesto un poco.

Puso una mano sobre la rodilla de su novia, ésta llevaba una falda corta, asique el contacto con la piel fue estremecedor, y ella lo miró de soslayo, aunque en la oscuridad de la sala, Yaten pudo jurar que Minako estaba sonrojada y al contrario de lo que creyó, no puso resistencia a retirarle la mano, y ella, aunque con la razón desperdigada en algún rincón, intentó continuar mirando la pantalla. El peli plateado aprovecho para deslizar sus dedos hasta llegar a la entre-pierna y la rubia se sobresalto al sentirlo, su corazón iba a mil. No sabía cómo reaccionar porque Yaten no era de buscarla siempre en lugares públicos.

Solo vio dos o tres cabezas por allí delante. Minako atajó la mano de Yaten, la apretó con algo de nervios y luego la llevo hacía su "amiguita", entonces el peli plateado se dejo llevar por el momento, primero porque no podía manejar su asombro y segundo porque, su logro estaba desbloqueado. Tironeó un poco de la _tanga_ e introdujo sus dedos a hurgar por allí. Ahora la atención a la película ya no era tan interesante. La otra mano de Mina que estaba aferrada al apoyabrazos se agarró con fuerza e hizo un movimiento pélvico que a Yaten lo motivo a profundizar sus tocadas.

La rubia se mordió los labios y el peli plata no se aguantó, se acercó con brusquedad para besarla en los labios aunque con dificultad porque el apoyabrazos entre ellos les estorbaba, asique Minako paso por encima del mismo para quedar encima de su novio, él le sonrió tiernamente y acarició sus mejillas, para luego tomarla del trasero mientras friccionaban sus partes en el asiento. Por suerte la obscuridad de la sala los ayudaba demasiado y les daba gran ventaja el hecho de no haber nada de gente. No sintieron pudor para nada, asique él le levantó la falda a Minako, y la corrió hacia un costado su prenda intima, la rubia gimió al sentir la virilidad a través de su pantalón, y con manos desesperadas y resbaladizas lo ayudo a bajarse la cremallera, y todo lo que lo acompañaba hasta el piso, torpemente Minako se acomodo como pudo para sentir a su novio, le causaba adrenalina todo eso, y pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa morbosa de parte de su compañero, solo pudo mover sus caderas mientras Yaten la acompañaba a su ritmo acompasado.

Yaten con una de sus manos le tiró un poco el cabello con fuerza mientras se daban placer, con la otra le tocaba uno de sus pechos por debajo de la ropa, Minako le mordió la mejilla, luego la oreja, luego le paso la lengua por el cuello, volvía a sus labios, su excitación iba en aumento, no sabían que tocarse y que no, y se sentían tan limitados a gritar para disfrutar libremente de hacer el amor en público que toda sus pieles estaba moradas, marcadas, el precio del disfrute era ese, y las heridas no dolían, ardían, pero ellos no se iban a amedrentar, y finalmente, aunque a regañadientes, habían llegado juntos al éxtasis, con sonrisas, con besos, con "shhh" y pequeñas risas cómplices. Al final no había sido tan malo ir al cine, por lo menos para Yaten, se había llevado una gran ventaja al hacerlo, y para Minako tampoco después de todo, porque justo diez minutos más tarde, la película acabó, como acabaron ellos..., de la mejor manera.

FIN

.

.

 **N/A** : No sé sí es lo acostumbrada que estoy a escribir capítulos más extensos, pero se me hizo súper cortito. Ésta vez, quise que nuestro Minaten vayan un poco más allá a desafiar los morbos de hacerlo en lugares nunca antes hechos, o algo así. En realidad, creo que es algo descabellado que tenía dando vueltas en mi cabeza, y se me ocurrió algo que pasa y que es más común de lo que uno imagina creo yo. Traté de buscar el punto justo y exacto y éste es el resultado, ojala les haya gustado y están autorizados/as a tirarme tomatazos sí no fue suficiente.

 **Fe de Erratas** : Quiero aclarar, que no fomento absolutamente las relaciones sexuales sin cuidado, peeeeeeeero, como soy la creadora de éste mini-fic, asumo que sí ellos son pareja, y se han hecho análisis previos y así, pues (aunque aún estemos atrasados en protección hormonal), Minako tomaría pastillas anticonceptivas, o inyección o Yaten pudo haberse hecho la vasectomía, solo quería dejar en claro eso y ya.

¡Qué tengas un buen día!

 **Yuki Lunar.**


	4. capítulo 4: Venus

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, no tengo intenciones de lucrar.

.

.

"Venus"

Secuencias

.

.

—¿Entonces en tu vida anterior fuiste una diosa? — preguntó Yaten, mientras estaban sentados en el pasto en el patio de la escuela. Minako estaba acostada boca arriba, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de él.

—Es muy complejo de contarte — respondió mirando al cielo. Yaten encontró sus ojos de repente, y sonrió intrigado.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para oírte —remató, y acomodó el peso de su cuerpo en sus codos.

Minako pensó bien sus palabras. No tenía muy en claro sus recuerdos como para explicarle… o no tenía ganas.

—En mi vida pasada, yo era hija de una diosa muy conocida en la mitología griega conocida como Afrodita. Ella era la diosa del amor y la belleza—Yaten en su cabeza estaba encajando piezas que le habían quedado perdidas por alguna parte de su cerebro. Acarició el cabello de su novia en ese momento mientras tanto—. No sé muy bien que más paso Yaten —Minako lo miró seriamente.

—¿No te intriga saber más de tu pasado? — presionó el peli plata.

No es que le intrigase, pero tenía que contarle que había tenido muchos pretendientes a su novio, como que no era algo que quisiese compartir, o no era necesario.

—No, la verdad creo que con lo que vivo en el presente, me alcanza —ella volvió a mirar al cielo, trataba de controlar sus nervios, Yaten era demasiado curioso y cuestionaba mucho a veces. Le costaba llevarlo en ese sentido, pero lo intentaba.

Yaten en cambio, no se sintió satisfecho solo con eso. Pero se prometió más tarde hablar sobre ese tema.

—Ahora que todo está en paz, ¿realmente no te interesaría averiguar nada sobre eso? — insistió dejando de lado el pensamiento anterior.

Entonces Minako se incorporó y lo miro con tremenda severidad.

—Yaten, deja de molestar, no es no y punto—le escupió, se puso de pie y se marchó.

El muchacho se quedó petrificado al ver a su novia enojada. En realidad, se daba cuenta que había presionado demasiado, pero como ya sabía cómo era Minako, se le pasaría.

Y al contrario de lo que pensó, había subestimando a Aino, porque ella lo ignoró todo el día y toda la tarde. Incluso cuando quería verla, ella no le respondía ni los mensajes ni las llamadas. Mina seguía en esa tesitura…, ¿por qué Yaten quería saber sobre su otra vida? No era necesario, sí lo que debía importarle era el ahora. Pero esos sentimientos se removieron a la misma vez, el ser la diosa del amor anteriormente tenía un trasfondo, y eso la perseguía en el presente, por eso no tenía deseos que hablar del tema.

Uno de ellos, era su "adonis", Kaitou Ace o conocido en el pasado como Danburita. Otro amor del pasado era Kunzite, y recordar a aquellos dos… ella ya estaba destinada a no tener amores correspondidos.

" _Si no nos podemos amar, nadie más podrá amarte"_

Las palabras de Kaitou le habían quedado caladas en la memoria por siempre. Yaten era la prueba irrefutable que eso era mentira, pero muy en el fondo tenía miedo que aquella maldición se volviese a cumplir. Sus ojos se humedecieron del solo hecho de pensar que Kou podría renunciar a su amor en cualquier momento. Entonces el timbre sonó sacándola de su ensoñación, ni siquiera tuvo el animo de fijarse, porque se sorprendió de golpe al verlo parado ahí, lo había atraído con el pensamiento al parecer.

Él la miró con seriedad, parecía enojado con ella, y ella trató de conservar la calma cuando sus miradas conectaron aun en silencio. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que era un tonto, que simplemente no le apetecía hablar de ese tema con él.

—¿Por qué no me atiendes el teléfono? — preguntó interrogante.

Ella se apoyó en el marco de la puerta cruzándose de brazos mientras lo miraba.

—No tenía ganas Yaten, ¿algo más? — le preguntó enarcando la ceja.

Él se río.

—No te hagas la ofendida Minako. Debo de haber tocado alguna fibra sensible en ti para que quieras esquivarme—Con eso, Aino había comprobado que tampoco podía subestimarlo—. Taiki me explicó sobre Afrodita, ya me contó todo —él levantó y bajó las cejas triunfalmente.

Y Minako se quería matar por dentro. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de tener esa obsesión con eso? Entonces las facciones de su cara se endurecieron. Y antes de seguir enojándose con él, los labios de su novio ya estaban pegados a los suyos. Quiso despegarlos, quiso forcejear con él por eso, pero no pudo, él había ganado. Pudo sentir las manos de Kou presionando suavemente sus mejillas, ella rodeo el cuello de Yaten para continuar ese beso engatusador.

Quiso protestar un poco más pero los labios rebeldes de Yaten no la dejaron. No supo cómo ni cuándo pero él empujo la puerta con el pie para cerrarla.

—Quiero pedirte algo — dijo él deteniendo todo el ambiente candoroso que él mismo había generado, la rubia refunfuño, ya estaban sobre la mesa de la cocina, a punto de hacer el amor. Él sonrió malévolamente—. Quiero que te transformes en Sailor Venus.

—¿Qué? — su incredulidad iba más allá de lo que podía pensar—. No, no puedes pedirme eso.

—Sí puedo, ¿por qué no? Soy tu novio — sonrió. Había ganado, Yaten venía ganando dos a cero.

—Ya me la pagarás Yaten — declaró ella. Seguramente le pediría que se vista de Sailor Healer en alguna ocasión en venganza —. El _fuku_ no es para joder, es para luchar, y lo sabes…

—Sí, sí como digas. Ahora hazlo — amenazó.

Entonces lo hizo, se trasformó en Sailor Venus. Y Yaten recorrió con la mirada cada curva de su bello cuerpo, porque Minako no era perfecta, pero a sus ojos y aunque no lo admitiese, siempre lo sería y comprobó para sus adentros que la historia de Afrodita era cierta. Se mordió los labios cuando la tomó de la cintura y le miró el moño de su pecho. Buscaba algún cierre para bajar la malla ceñida, pero no había nada, asique pudo sacar sus brazos por las diminutas mangas del traje hasta deslizarlo, y lo que le pareció más curioso es que no llevaba sujetador. Se deleito con sus pechos tocándolos y besándolos, ella con sus enguatadas manos lo tomó del rostro y lo beso dulcemente, luego y para no estar en desventaja, Yaten ayudado de su novia, se fue sacando la ropa hasta quedar sin nada, Minako lo imitó quedándose sin nada también.

El chico la tomó de los muslos y la levantó para sentarla encima de la mesa, le dio dulces besos en el cuello hasta la clavícula, la tensión era insostenible y Yaten se acomodó para penetrar a Minako, y con pequeños movimientos, hacía gemir de total placer a su rubia venusiana, mientras ella aprisionaba la cabeza del peli plateado contra sus pechos.

Las estocadas iban en aumento a medida que se iban acercando, ya no podían más ni con su propio ser, Yaten apretó fuertemente las caderas de Minako para terminar con el asunto, y así lo hicieron. Llegaron juntos finalmente al clímax.

Luego de tener sexo, subieron al toilette y se ducharon juntos. Se rieron y se divirtieron mientras les caía el agua, se besaron, se tocaron, y se volvieron a besar, se abrazaron. Se querían, y eso se notaba, aunque Yaten nunca le dijese nada. Pero Minako no quería salirse del foco de su enojo principal. En cierta forma le molestaba que Yaten fuese así de "interrogador".

Al secarse los dos, se fueron a la habitación de Minako y se tiraron los dos al suelo.

—¿Aún sigues enojada? — preguntó Yaten poniéndose boca abajo, mientras levantaba y bajaba sus piernas varias veces.

— Sí Yaten, porqué no entiendo tu terquedad por querer saber algo que es totalmente mío — ella lo miró, sentándose como "indio".

Estaban en ropas cómodas mientras hablaban.

—Solo tenias que decirme que no querías y ya. Eres escandalosa. — comentó fastidioso y revoleó los ojos.

Minako se sorprendió al escucharlo.

—Escucha Yaten — lo señaló, como si fuese a sacar su rayo fulminante—. Te lo diré de una buena vez, así dejas de molestar…—Cuando parecía que todo iba bien, y que Yaten estaba por fin preparado para escucharla—, te lo diré cuando me sienta lista para hacerlo— bajó su dedo señalador.

Y bueno, todas las esperanzas para Yaten habían decaído, pero estaba de acuerdo, era su novia y tenía que respetar esa decisión. Al menos conocería algo más sobre la diosa de Venus, algo que le intrigaba y le daba demasiada curiosidad. Selló con un beso en los labios de su novia.

—De acuerdo, Venus. Pero te tomó la palabra — ella asintió y de nuevo se besaron.

.

.

Y fin. Un sin sentido que tenía dando vueltas. Pronto subiré más.

¡Espero que les guste!

¡Nos leemos!

 **Yuki Lunar.**


	5. tres son multitud(HealerMinaYaten)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **N/A:**

La siguiente secuencia, es un yuri/het entre Healer/Minako/Yaten. Ya está bajo su responsabilidad leerlo.

.

"Tres son multitud" (Healer/Minako/Yaten)

.

.

Minako y las chicas habían salido a bailar, ya que necesitaban despejarse de su rutina semanal y, ¡qué decir de las peleas! En eso, dentro del boliche, Rei, Minako y Makoto, que se habían levantado de su mesa, donde Ami y Usagi estaban sentadas tomando un vaso de jugo —si, por que el alcohol es malo... al menos para Usagi—, mientras hablaban de cosas triviales; por la entrada del boliche, tres chicas ingresaron, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Minako se volteó a ver a Rei en ese momento aún sin prestarles atención, y le habló:

—Iré al baño a retocarme— la pelinegra asintió.

—¡Ten cuidado!— le dijo Makoto.

—¡No se preocupen! — respondió con una sonrisa.

Minako empujaba y se abría paso entre la multitud, haciendo muecas de desagrado, ya que olores no tan divinos venían a su nariz. Un cuerpo de mediana estatura choco con ella.

—¡Ay lo siento!— dijo Minako apenada, la persona que había sido chocada, torpemente por la diosa del amor, se pasaba la mano por su brazo descubierto. La miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Aino?— pregunto con la voz más hosca que Mina había escuchado en su vida, luego de haber reconocido ese color de voz, descubrió que había chocado con Yaten.

—L-lo siento.— se disculpó nuevamente la rubia sonrojada. Yaten suspiró.

—La próxima vez, fíjate por donde caminas.— le dio una sonrisa burlona y Mina arrastró todas las facciones de su rostro hacia adelante de coraje.

Se dio cuenta que Yaten, estaba en su forma femenina, y que ésta recibía —demasiadas—, miradas masculinas…, y también ¿por qué no? femeninas. Algo le atrajo de Healer —para Minako, sería Healer, alguien diferente a la figura masculina de Yaten aun siendo la misma persona. A pasos largos, la venusiana camino hasta llegar al baño, como pudo, ya que la multitud de personas parecía multiplicarse, y su sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver quien había ingresado detrás de ella al baño. Trato de ignorar la presencia de la kinmokiana mirándose al espejo, pero se odio cuando veía que su sonrojo no se iba.

Healer, en vez de hacer un gesto de desagrado, sonrió de lado y seductoramente.

La muchacha platinada se puso al lado de Minako y se inclinó en el lava manos, para verse en el espejo. Minako contenía la respiración.

Había podido ver de más cerca el cuerpazo de Healer, shorts cortos, blusa blanca casi transparente, su brasier era de color blanco, de repente, se sintió una pervertida por observar de esa manera tan desvergonzada, y se sonrojo nuevamente invadiendo un rojo intenso sus mejillas, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando levanto la mirada y se encontró con los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de Healer. Ésta, con los brazos en jarra, no había borrado su sonrisa de lado. Levantó la ceja derecha.

—¿Qué miras?—el tono de su voz ya no era hosco, más bien era..., ¿desafiante? —, ¿Crees que me veo bien así?— dijo posando, y mirándose al espejo a la misma vez.

Minako parpadeo dos veces y pensó:

— _¿Me estará hablando a mí?_

Healer aun esperaba la opinión de la rubia.

—S-si, así te vez mejor— _aunque como hombre te vez bien guapo_ ; pensó. Y la platinada se empezó a reír a carcajadas, dejando extrañada a Minako

—¡Estas roja!— le dijo con el dedo índice en la nariz de ella.

Aino sentia coraje. Mucho. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? Y cuando la diosa del amor, era de armas tomar, ¡sálvese quien pueda! Levantando una ceja, Healer se acercó peligrosamente a Minako y ésta demostró no tenerle miedo.

—Te crees linda, ¿no?—la platinada posiciono nuevamente sus brazos en jarra, y la rubia tomo la punta de su falda, la subió un poco y le mostro su pierna bien endurecida.

—¿Quien se ve mejor?— le respondió desafiante.

Healer sonrió de la misma manera, desafiándola, se miró los senos.

—Crees tener mejores piernas, pero yo tengo más pechos que tú— dijo, apoyando sus codos en éstos y juntándolos.

¡AH NO! MINAKO AINO NO SE SENTIRIA REBAJADA DE ESA MANERA.

La desventaja era, que Minako llevaba una playera corta, por encima del ombligo, en cambio a Healer se le notaban más sus senos. La rubia, sin pensarlo, y sabiendo que no le quedaba otra, se subió la playera. Un hermoso brassier de encaje rojo cubría sus pechos, y para Healer, aunque le fue demasiado llamativo, sintió un K.O. en la cara. Eran muchos más grandes y voluptuosos. Minako trago saliva, y preguntándose, si debía bajarse la playera, de más está decir que estaba sonrojadisima.

La mano de Healer se dirigió al seno derecho de la rubia. El corazón de la rubia, se aceleró. Por inercia, Minako quiso retroceder al sentir la mano caliente de la platinada, pero ella fue más ágil y la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia ella. Sus narices se rozaron, ya Minako se había olvidado de que tenía su playera levantada, y no borraba su sonrisa desafiante y segura, porque ella, nada la achicaba.

Una pequeña exhalación de la platinada basto para que Minako, estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

—He-Healer, ¿po-podrías soltarme?—le dijo, quiso sonar autoritaria

De la boca de Yaten, salió una carcajada.

— _¡Estas acorralada! —_ pensó la rubia.

—Cuando me provocan, no permito que se me achiquen...—muy bien, era eso lo quería Healer. Fue algo así como decir: ¡Ahora te aguantas!

—Y-yo no provoque esto, Yaten.—quiso soltarse, pero la muchacha, y a pesar de su contextura femenina, tenía demasiada fuerza.

—Quiero saber, ¿qué tan pasional es la diosa del amor?— dijo acercando lentamente sus labios hacia Minako.

Healer con el taco de su zapato, por cierto, de charol, empujo la puerta de uno de los cubículos para arrastrarla hasta allí y cerrar nuevamente la puerta, y le planto un beso en los labios a Minako, haciendo aparecer un sonrojo violento. Sus manos fueron subiendo hacia su rostro, y tomó los labios de la venuasiana entre los suyos, jugo con ellos mordiéndolos, levantando la temperatura del cuerpo de Aino. Minako tardo en corresponder, pero su boca respondió independientemente permitiendo que la lengua de Healer invadiera su húmeda boca, además que los dientes de la muchacha fueron la que le anularon completamente la razón.

Respiraciones entrecortadas se oían, solo de ellas dos. Nada más, el mundo podría caerse a pedazos, que ellas se quedarían en esa burbuja

Una de las manos de Healer bajo a la cintura de Minako, con la otra seguía tomando su rostro, los brazos flojos de Minako, se dirigieron solos hacia el cuello de la peli plateada, bajando por sus pechos, Healer la apretó aún más a ella.

La starlight, por alguna extraña razón, no deseaba separarse de su boca. Comprobó en carne y hueso que la descendiente de Afrodita, realmente era como en las historias antiguas, esas que Kakyuu les contaba cuando ella y sus hermanas eran pequeñas. Se sintió rico, dulce, pasional. Digna de llamarse la hija de Afrodita.

Una mano de la rubia, bajo a la cintura de Healer, ya sin importar si estaban sudadas y no se contuvo más, su boca se despegó de la venusiana y se dirigió directamente al cuello de la muchacha, Minako lanzo un gemido, ¡que carajo importaba si del otro lado había alguna persona!

Esto se sentía como tocar el cielo con las manos, las agiles manos de, ahora, y sin notarlo si quiera, de Yaten, tomaron las muñecas de Minako, y rápidamente la volteo apoyándola contra la puerta del cubículo, cuando la rubia abrió los ojos, se sintió más baja, Yaten la miraba fijamente, y Minako se mojó, inevitablemente. La rubia abría y cerraba la boca, el aire por la nariz no le entraba.

Okey, esto era confuso... primero estaba Healer y luego, así como así, Yaten y con vestimenta de mujer...

— _¿En dónde me vengo a meter?_ : intento razonar Minako... lo más bizarro del universo...

Pero no por eso, no sacaba de su cabeza, el hecho de como besaba Yaten, tomó la blusa, se la saco cruzando los brazos, y rápidamente el brassier tuvo el mismo destino. El pecho bien fornido del peli plateado, dejo más sorprendida a Minako que sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

3, 2, 1, sonrojo en Minako.

Yaten de ser más alto, paso a bajar, solo un poco, con los pies movió los zapatos deslizándolos hacia un costado..., los esmeraldas observaban cuidadosamente la piel tersa de la rubia.

¿Quién de los dos inicio?, no se sabe, pero de un momento a otro, se besaron como si fuese el fin del mundo. Yaten tomo las nalgas de Minako y en un movimiento sumamente rápido, la colgó de su cintura, la muchacha cruzo sus piernas alrededor. Los labios de Yaten fueron a la clavícula de Minako, ésta suspiro sonoramente, apretó su agarre en sus hombros mientras su cabeza colgaba hacia atrás, chocando contra la puerta.

Desde su intimidad, sintió algo abultado.

¿Algo? No.

Era el miembro de Yaten. Sus intimidades se frotaban. El chico bajo a Minako, volviendo a sus labios, con manos torpes, le saco la playera a la rubia, dejándola totalmente despeinada, y observo con lujuria los pechos cubiertos por el brassier de rojo pasión de encaje.

Lanzó un suspiro. Minako seguía sonrojada.

No supo si taparse, y Yaten tenía el mismo presentimiento, además, era inexperto en esto de utilizar su cuerpo masculino.

—Minako...— susurró. _MINAKO, dijo MINAKO_ , y que sexy sonaba de su boca. Se mordió el labio inferior—, si no quieres...— ¿se estaba arrepintiendo? y un dedo índice lo frenó. Minako, haciendo sonidos con su boca, negó.

Ella paso sus manos por el pecho de Yaten, sin cortar el contacto visual, labios hinchados se podían observar, respiraciones profundas y entrecortadas. Un momento silencioso, pero no incomodo, y Yaten supo que tenía la aprobación de la rubia tentación para faltarle el respeto... si era necesario.

Minako desabrocho el short de la otrora Healer y éstos bajaron, y a través de las braguitas, pudo ver el abultado miembro de Yaten hinchado... deseando por ella... Minako, ya sabía que estaba sonrojada. Y que ella había provocado eso... ahí... el coso de Yaten.

Yaten puso una mano en el hombro de la rubia y la otra en su cintura, y sus bocas se encontraron en un beso apasionado, sus lenguas danzaban.

El muchacho fue subiendo de a poco la falda de Mina, mientras ésta acariciaba su espalda.

Se sentó en la tapa del inodoro y sentó a la rubia encima a horcajadas sobre él, mientras sus bocas seguían saboreándose. La falda desarreglada de Mina llegaba a la cintura de ésta, y Yaten como pudo, metió su mano encima de la prenda intima, sintiendo la humedad. Deslizo sus dedos por el valle de venus.

La rubia se movió excitada, haciendo fricción al mismo tiempo. Minako acarició con una mano la mejilla del platinado y Yaten movió la boca para darle una mano al dorso de su mano. De un salto, Aino se puso de pie, y con torpeza, los dos se sacaron sus prendas íntimas. Yaten se mordió el labio inferior en cuanto la examinó de arriba a abajo. Sus curvas resaltaban demasiado. Le tentaban a tocarla.

Los ojos de Minako fueron al miembro viril de Yaten y ¡oh por Dios!, sus pensamientos no le habían hecho justicia. Sin darle tiempo a pensar o actuar, Yaten la tomo de la cintura y la volvió a sentar a horcajadas. Entre suspiros, y gemidos, sus nombres salían de sus bocas constantemente

el peli plateado se detuvo— no trajo condón.

Y Mina por la cara del muchacho se dio cuenta...

—No me enojare...—le dijo, intentando sonreír, Yaten le pedía disculpas con la cara. Y la rubia se lo quería comer ahí nomás.

—Discúlpame…— le dijo Yaten, pero la tentación de tener a Mina y hacerla suya, le pudo más, Ésta lo pensó un poco—. No te preocupes Mina, si no quieres, no quieres...y si dudas, me correré.— le habló mirándola fijamente a los ojos, y la muchacha se dio cuenta que no mentía. Sus ojos se lo decían.

Minako quería y deseaba tanto follar con Yaten, aunque eso incluyera estar en un baño público con poco espació y feo, y a estas alturas, sus amigas deben de estar buscándola por todos lados...

Ni lo pensó. Estando arriba de Yaten, ella fue directo a su cuello ésta vez, y le paso la lengua hasta llegar al lóbulo. Yaten enterró sus uñas en la espalda de ella, mientras que con pequeños besos, llego al valle de sus senos. Él se enderezo, y movió un poco hacía arriba a Mina por la cintura.

Con cuidado, la deslizo sobre su miembro, lentamente penetrando en ella.

Mina gimió de placer y un poco de dolor. Los dos movían sus caderas, cabalgando de forma coordinada. Las embestidas de Yaten, hacían gritar de placer a Mina, y ésta se dejaba llevar por el éxtasis de la pasión y la lujuria. Tomó fuertemente los hombros de su compañero a medida que las embestidas aumentaban de ritmo.

Yaten apretó fuertemente su cintura mientras besaba y succionaba sus pechos sin titubeos, le encantaba y se perdía ahí mismo…, en ella. Los dos gimieron tan fuerte que hasta se escucho una de las puertas del baño cerrarse con fuerza a los gritos de espanto.

No importó un carajo.

Podían sentir que estaban llegando al éxtasis de placer, y Yaten iba a correr a Mina pero ella presionó en ese momento, estaba más allá que acá.

—¿Segura? — apenas pudo decir Yaten mirándola, rosando su nariz con la barbilla de la rubia.

—Después lo hablamos Yaten, confía en mí. —Le sonrió con confianza.

Yaten se tomó un momento, sabía que si avanzaba, no había marcha atrás, pero Mina con la mirada lo convencía de que era cierto lo que le decía. Entonces…, continuaron los dos, la rubia tomó violentamente el cabello de él y lo apretó con fuerza, mientras que el peli plata no dejaba de embestirla. Los dos llegaron juntos, con gran satisfacción ya que los dos gimieron fuertemente y terminaron en un abrazo fuerte, apretado y hasta protector.

Pero entonces, sucedió algo rarísimo para Minako, y fue que… se había perdido en sus pensamientos por un rato al mirar tan atrevidamente a la muchacha peliplata.

—¡Oye! ¿me estás escuchando? —la rubia pestañeó saliendo de su ensoñación para ver el reflejo de Healer en el espejo, junto sus cejas en un gesto confundido.

—Eh, sí Healer, te ves bien — intentó sostener la mirada de la ojiverde y no bajarla, provocando una sonrisa triunfal en la muchacha. Minako se hiper sonrojo, y al parecer a Healer eso le encantó. La rubia no dijo más nada—. M-me voy, nos vemos. — declaró temerosa, y cuando paso por delante de la delgada figura platinada, sintió una mano en su trasero.

Abrió la puerta del baño y se volteó a ver a una Healer sonriente y desafiante, a lo que Minako le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No me provoques…, es lo único que diré —la miró de soslayo, su interlocutora se río fuerte al cerrarse la puerta.

—Eso era lo que buscaba — completo la muchacha con los brazos en jarra.

.

.


	6. Capítulo 6: Memoria

Secuencias

"Memoria"

.

N/A: Éste capítulo, es algo que se me ocurrió alguna vez, no tiene mucho sentido creo. Tenía deseos de hacerlo fanfic, pero como me estoy llenando de fanfics y me estoy volviendo loca, voy a darme espacio para hacerlo más adelante. ¡Qué lo disfruten!

.

.

La oscuridad emergió de alguna rasgadura del espacio.

Solo quedaban Venus y Healer en combate, pues las demás habían caído, y Sailor Moon había llegado con Sailor Fighter al punto de cierre para que no se filtraran más entidades etéreas. Seguramente ella lo tendría que sellar con el cristal de plata.

No había ningún relieve, ninguna forma, nada, todo era oscuro y había un olor raro a humedad y tierra mojada. La forma amorfa de la oscuridad atacó a Sailor Venus con una bola oscura que cayó directamente a su tobillo derecho causando que la diosa del amor cayera al suelo.

—Y ahora caerás por el inframundo para siempre — declaró la masa sin forma antes de señalar por debajo de la rubia.

Healer se tiro delante de ella. Por instinto, agarró a su compañera y la abrazo protectoramente dándole la espalda a la cosa esa de mierda. Le lanzó otra bola oscura que la recibió en su espalda, y el grito de Healer estremeció a Sailor Venus al punto de escapárseles algunas lágrimas. Ahora era ella quién abrazaba a su compañera.

Al menos si murieran, lo harían juntas. Incluso cuando las cosas estaban yendo bien entre ellos, estaban dispuestos. Habían hecho tiempo suficiente para que las otras dos pudieran cerrar urgente ese agujero mortal.

De repente, la forma oscura disparo debajo de las chicas abriendo un agujero aun más oscuro y redondo, se agarraron fuertemente las dos al caer.

Caían.

No veían nada, solo podían sentirse entre ellas. De la velocidad en la que caían, Healer se zafó del agarre de Sailor Venus, cayendo más adelante de ella.

Sailor Venus se desespero al no poder llegar a tocar su mano.

La peli plateada tiró su mano e intentaba llegar a la rubia, pero no había caso.

La voz de Healer cambio a la de Yaten, pues sus poderes se estaban perdiendo.

—Minako — grito el chico, de repente, la velocidad empezó a disminuir entre ellos dos. Suficiente para intentar tirar su mano en la oscuridad.

—Aquí estoy — ya era Minako, en algún movimiento, rozo los dedos del muchacho, su velocidad disminuyo aun más, y finalmente pudo agarrarlo.

Yaten tironeó del brazo de Minako y la abrazo. El aire se estaba poniendo pesado entre los dos, no tenían poderes. Solo oscuridad, y también se tenían ellos mismos.

La rubia hundió su rostro en el pecho de Yaten.

—Ya no tengo miedo, contigo a mi lado —dijo tranquilamente la diosa del amor cerrando sus ojos, su voz se escucho como ecos, como si fuera una cueva.

Kou profundizo su abrazo, cerró fuertemente los ojos. Lo único que quería era estar con ella, y protegerla.

—Te amo. —Se le escapó al chico… o por ahí no, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. Hizo temblar el cuerpo de Minako, haciendo que ésta levantara su mentón para finalmente, darle un beso en sus labios.

Hundió sus dedos en sus cabellos. Entre todo el frio, ellos eran calor. Y no podían sentirse solos al menos.

—Te amo — susurró Minako.

Se abrazaron más fuerte. Ya no era posible sentir más aire, se hacia muy, pero muy pesado.

Yaten intentó aguantar más que Minako, pero al parecer…

 _Los dos…_

 _Se habían ido. Sus almas se fusionaron en una._

.

.

Una hermosa rubia caminaba graciosamente por la calle mientras su cabellera se movía a ritmo. Llevaba su traje de colegio.

Pero… algo le daba vueltas. Algo estaba mal, era raro. Y no entendía muy bien, sobre todo porque no lograba recordar que había pasado el día anterior.

El día estaba lindo, asique pensó que después de la escuela, podría ir a pasear al parque, aunque seguía insistiendo que había algo raro, como un hueco en su memoria.

.

El día fue normal, pero igualmente, le incomodaba sentirse así. Más cuando hablaba con esas chicas, que, al parecer, eran bastante tímidas y solitarias.

Pero la más efusiva, parecía ser esa Usagi Tsukino, aunque estaba segura de que la conocía de algún lado.

 _De antes._

.

.

Cuando llegó al parque, se sentó en uno de los bancos de la plaza frente a una fuente enorme de color blanca. Miraba la cascada de agua y todo se volvía confuso para ella.

Alguien se sentó a su lado, ella miró de reojo, pero no hizo nada. No le molestaba…, aunque… ese perfume se le hacia demasiado familiar, como si ya lo hubiera sentido antes en una persona.

—Hola — el chico a su lado la saludo un poco serio, ella se volteó a verlo, sus ojos se encontraron y se iluminaron—, disculpa, te veo algo perdida, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó amablemente.

Ella sintió algo dentro de su ser, algo inexplicable. Esos ojos… esos ojos los conocía y ella estaba segura, pero ¿de dónde?

—En algún momento, todos nos perdemos, y volvemos a empezar, supongo ¿no? —preguntó ella, se rieron los dos. Extendió su mano, y él la estrecho. Allí, sus sospechas se confirmaron ante el contacto de su piel, tragó duramente impidiendo que sus lagrimas llegasen a salirse—. Soy Minako Aino, ¿y tú?

—Yaten, Yaten Kou, mucho gusto… — él le sonrió con galantería—, en volverte a ver. MI Minako.

.

.

Fin.

N/a: No me odien, por favor.

Yuki Kou.


End file.
